User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 4
Right, now, Taker is seen riding inside the mall, and it appears that he have suddenly found Taco Bell, Taker stops right there!* Taker: *Gets off his bike!* Hm, this "Taco Bell" Thing appears to get worthy stuff for me! I will look around! *Taker then investigates!* Hm, *Notices the sign!* OH! It sells tacos and burritos! Finally some good food that i can take! But, i hope that, yes, that those screaming squids won't appear in here! *Suddenly, Toothy is QUICKLY seen flying from the left of the screen to the right of it!* What the? *Taker looks behind himself* Meh! *Shrugs* It was probably nothing! *Taker then goes to get some food to steal! Or in his case, take!* AHA! *Taker looks down at the floor and reaches down to take some, Toothy can be seen peeking from the desk, looking at Taker!* Amazing, there's many burritos on this floor! *THEN, Toothy is quickly hiding, again!* What in the? *Taker seems to notice almost* Hm, karma must have been very angry at me, that it makes me think that i am being watched! *AS Taker is preparing to pick up a burrito, Toothy then looks at Taker! AGAIN! And hides again, so, yes!* Yum! *Taker licks his mouth* Now, i can finally eat something! *Toothy is seen right behind Taker, flying for some reason? Weird!* Toothy: (With an echoing and even so creepy voice!:) Burrito! Burrito! Taker: >:/! ALRIGHT! *Turns his back around, again!* I can't stand this, anymore! Whoever is watching me, show yourself right now! *Awkwardly after 7 seconds later:* Eh, odd! *Shrugs again, since it's weird!* *Taker turns his back the other way* Now, how about a bite or two on this burrito? >:)! *Taker is laughing! But suddenly there's three burritos who have been falling from the ceiling!* Huh? *Notices them!* Burritos? Coming up from there? *Taker then looks up at the ceiling, and, Toothy: *Ya knew it, yes? RAGE MODE ACTIVATED!* GRAAAAAH! >:(! D::(! LISTEN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF THIS PLACE BEFORE I'LL EAT YA? AAAAAAAAH! Taker: *Screams of fear, of course, for expected, for sure, so!* MY EARS IS BLEEDING! D:! *Lumpy is outside of his disco shop, now, Jerky is inside there, taking over what Lumpy did!* Lumpy: It's time to- *Lumpy stops sneaking!* Daw, what am i doing? Sigh, i can't even take care of that problem! I thought that i was the ONLY ungulate in this whole series! I just can't handle him! *Lumpy sits on the floor!* I rather give up, sigh! GROAN! MAN! ???: (A familiar voice is echoing!:) No, Lumpy! DON'T give up, now! I believe in you, Lumpy! Lumpy: What? O_O! *Gasps!* *Camera closes to Lumpy's face!* Sneaky! *Emotional music starts to play as we sees Sneaky!* Sneaky: *Yes, he is back, maybe? *Shrugs?* But right now, he looks like he's a ghost, obviously!* Yes, Lumpy, i'm the ghost of Sneaky! I can believe you can fix anything, Lumpy! Lumpy: :,)! Sneaky! *Attempts to hug!* Wait! WHY can't i hug ya? And why do you glow and looks so ghostly like if you was a ghost, eh, man? Sneaky: I told ya, Lumpy! I'm the ghost of Sneaky! His, soul! The reason why i came here is because i believe that you CAN fix anything, Lumpy, i believe you are a genius, no matter what anybody else says about you! I think that you can do it, i think that you can defeat the red Jerky! You can do anything! JUST, Like what you used to do with me! Lumpy: Hm, yeah. Uh, wait a minute! Is Flippy and that deaf mouse with you? *Shrugs?* Sneaky: Yup, they're still able to chat! HEY! FLIPPY! MOUSE KA-BOOM! Come out now, my friend wants to talk to you, guys! Flippy: *He and Mouse Ka-Boom SUDDENLY Appears!* HELLO! We returned to talk with you, Lumpy! And trust me, it's awesome where we are now, tho, btw! Mouse Ka-Boom: Le, Oui, Bonjour! Le En fait, j'aime ça parce qu'il y a du Le fromage partout! *The Mouse is fainting, no reason then!* Lumpy: Wait, you're telling me that i can defeat that pig? Because of how smart i am and that you love me, eh, baby? Yes? Sneaky: Sigh, yes, Lumpy! I believe that you can do it, since if ya is able to use a leaf blower to defeat an army or zombies or even really to return a baby bird back to it's next, then you would be able to take down that pig! But i am sorry, right now we must return back to our place, bye! I love you, Lumpy! *Sneaky flies up to the sky!* Flippy: Boom-Bang-And-Dang! BYE! *Flippy follows Sneaky!* Mouse Ka-Boom: *He flies last, sings at the same time!:* Le Frère Jacques, Le Frère Jacques, Le Dormez-vous? Le Dormez-vous? *Yes, he says "LE!" ALL the time!* *The beautiful music stops, now, btw!* Lumpy: >:/! They're totally right! Now, man, i will try to take him down, hm! *Lumpy is prepared to take down Jerky! So he goes inside!* Disco Bear: *He is outside, shooting The Zombies!* UGH! I hate Zombies, why do they have to appear in EVERY episode? GROAN! I am totally wasting my bullets when i am facing The Zombies! OMG! Oh! Yeah! Petunia: *Giggles is following her!* Ok, he must be here, somewhere! *Hunger's laughing is echoing!* Yes, he's in this direction, follow me now! *They follows his laughter!* Giggles: Uh, but where is he? Petunia: IDK, but we will find that hyena before trouble happens, of course before that, he might eat us, otherwise! *Hears his laughing, again!* He is right there! Giggles: Let's do this! Petunia: Alright, Mr. Hyena! *They found him!* Your not going anywhere, because we got- Wait! What is he doing? *Hunger is lying on a bed, looking like he wants to do something with the girls!* Hunger: Eheh...... *Laughs stupidly!* Who's, next, eh? Giggles: And i who thought that i wanted to! *Back to the disc shop!* Jerky: Yo, man! This is my style, yes! *Suddenly, Lumpy emerges inside!* Lumpy: HEY, YOU! That's my turntable, you should get out from it, understand? *Walks closer to Jerky!* Also, your forbidden to use it! And those episodes should only have ONE ungulate, tho, btw, and that's me! *Points at himself!* Your not allowed to appear, even, yo, man! Jerky: -_-, Yo, i am ruling now, mother-trucker! I am gonna take you down, first, but, be prepared for my fists! Lumpy: WHAT are you saying? Now you will listen! How about if we settle this into some kind of fight, huh? Ungulate vs. Ungulate, hm, huh? Jerky: Yeah, fine, we can do a rap battle, i am amazing at those, your too lame, boo! And whoever wins, will stay in here! *Looks at us!* Yes, that's the rules in the bullies' community, we have a community, yup, community! *Looks at Lumpy, again!* Lumpy: Rap battle? *"Ok" Sign with his fingers!* I understand, hm-hm! *Pushes Jerky aside, so Lumpy starts the rap!* Let's do this! *Starts!:* This is the story of the stuff i have now been seeing now, I am Lumpy the Moose, i thought that i could fix the first problem, and it may have been fun, but it's also risky! But one day, during Christmas, a zombie just bited me, mother-trucker! And because of that, i turned into a monster or two! Man, that was totally stupid! So after that, i have been turned into a vampire! *Jerky looks amazed at Lumpy, and confused after!* You can't tell me what to do, mother-trucker! *Lumpy starts to dance right in front of Jerky!* Try to stop me, hog! You know who will win this battle? Is k, this battle got only one winner, baby! This battle's winner: ME! Why? Because i am gonna hit you right in the snout! *Lumpy HITS Jerky in the nose, knocking him down on the ground!* Jerky: OINK! OW! *Jerky falls down!* Lumpy: YES! *Looks at us!* THAT'S how i win, at least, rap battles, mother-truckers! *Lumpy looks at the defeated Jerky!* Pierce: *He looks at the doughnuts!* WOW! Doughnuts! *Licks his mouth!* All of them looks really delicious! I hope i can take them, since no cashier is here, i hope it means that those doughnuts doesn't have to be for sale, anymore, right? Right! *Fliqpy can be seen in the window behind Pierce in the background, then he hides!* Tho, they obviously is! Flaky: >:(! *Enters!* HEY! YOU! Those doughnuts aren't yours, those are for my Daddy, geddit right! ARGH! *Flaky attacks!* Pierce: HEY! Wait, i thought that there WASN'T anybody else inside here, ok, girl? WAIT! Flaky: NO! *Beats Pierce up!* You must leave his doughnuts alone, bully! It's for my Dad, you green porcupine! Mohohahahahahah! Pierce: NO! Hold on now, there! Listen, i ain't a bad guy, ok? I am a bully, but today i am just trying to be social, ok? I just wanted to eat, ok? THAT'S, all, ok? Really! Fliqpy: >:/! *Crosses his arms!* HEH! Well, earlier you and the others was about to kill us IF you guys found any of us, we heard everything! Clone, do what ya wanna do with him, now! HAH! Pierce: Gotta go! *Pierce runs away, knocking down Flaky and Fliqpy because he ran past them!* Fliqpy: OW! Hey, Clone! Take him down, NOW! Flaky: *Gets up!* >:/, Heh-heh-heh, crazy me now! *Flaky runs outside to get Pierce!* *Pierce is riding away, riding away in his bike!* Flaky: HEY! You come back here, bigger porcupine! *Flaky follows the other porcupine, BOTH, are porcupines, after, all!* *Flaky grabs the back of Pierce's bike, now!* Don't run away from me, buster! Don't ya dare steal my Daddy's doughnuts! *Wicked laughter!* Pierce: HEY! Get off my bike, silly girly porcupine! You're messing with my bike as i try to drive, here, see? *Falls down the bridge!* WOAH! *Crash lands, BUT, even if it exploded, Pierce is still alive! ;(, well, how?* Wow, i can't believe that i didn't die because of that, heh! *NOW! It exploded even worse, causing him to fly away!* WOAH! WEEEEEEH! OOF! *Crashed on a wall, then falls down on the floor!* Ugh! Ow! That hurts way more then how i hurt other people, yeow! Fliqpy: *He and Flaky was watching how Pierce got hurt at the bridge!* Hah-Hah! Good job, there Flaky! Now he is probably afraid of the both of us, currently! Hah-Hah-Hah! *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts